


The shredder

by COFFEEO_RDI3



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: The end is kind of gruesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COFFEEO_RDI3/pseuds/COFFEEO_RDI3
Summary: Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The shredder

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by "the shredder" by Jack and dean

Quirrel walks up to a reception desk.

Quirrel:*clears throat* 

Tiso looks up.

Quirrel:"hi, er, I have a job interview here today? But I-I might be a bit early.

Tiso:"quirrel, right?"

Quirrel:"er, yes"

Tiso:"Great. The king is still in his meeting but it shouldn't be too long, er do you have a CV?

Quirrel pulling out a piece of paper "yes I do."

Tiso grabbing the paper "fantastic thank you very much."

Quirrel:"for you viewing pleasure, heh"

Tiso inserting the paper somewhere.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Quirrel thoroughly confused "um.. Sorry I- did I just hear you shred my curriculum vitae?

Tiso trying to play dumb "your?"

Quirrel:"my CV i feel like I just heard you shred my CV.

Tiso:"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Quirrel:"ok. So you should still have it then?

Tiso:"absolutely"

Quirrel:"can i.. Can I see it?

Tiso:"Yup it's just-" quickly pulling out a paper then hiding it again.

Quirrel:" that was just a blank piece of paper, are you serious?

Tiso:"that was DEFINITELY your CV."

Ghost walking to the desk "sorry guys. Tiso these are the quarterly reports that Sarah asked for can you make sure she gets those when she arrives? It's really important that she reads those this afternoon."

Tiso:"of course!" Tiso inserting the paper into something.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ghost looks at tiso for a solid 5 seconds "...ok thanks!" Ghost is about to walk away before quirrel stops him.

Quirrel:"er, no! He clearly just shredded those reports you gave him surely you heard that."

Ghost confused "I thought it was just a box of bees."

Tiso:"I didn't hear anything."

Quirrel:" before that he shredded my CV."

Tiso"I don't remember any CV."

Quirrel:"WHAT? Ask him if he still has the reports.

Ghost:"do you still have the reports?

Tiso:"of course." Pulling out a piece of paper then quickly hiding it again.

Random bug pulling up to the desk "sorry to interrupt gentlemen it's just that hornets leaving us so we're all signing this card for her so, if you could just."

Tiso inserting the card somewhere.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ghost:" awh I didn't get to sign it, I'm in love with hornet she doesn't know.

The king walks up "hi I'm the pale king, which one of you are here for the job interview again?

Quirrel:"that would be me sir, but I feel like you should know-"

PK:" tiso I need you to make a few copies of my birth certificate."

Quirrel:"sir don't! He shredded my CV, he shredded his quarterly reports."

Ghost:"hornets leaving card!"

Quirrel:"sure. And now he has you birth certificate."

PK:"tiso, is this true?

Tiso:"of course not sir!"

PK:"well then where are the quarterly reports?"

Tiso:"right here" again pulling out a piece of paper then hiding it again.

PK:"give them to me."

Tiso sighs.

PK:"this it just my birth certificate." 

Tiso:"oh is it?" Quickly snatching the certificate.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzz

Another random bug "sorry, hi tiso could you just shred those for me?"

Tiso:"oh yeah certainly my... Pleasure" setting the papers down oh the side of his desk.

Quirrel:"unbelievable"

Guard 1:" freeze. Sir we have been investigating you for the destruction of public documents."

Guard 2:"we're here to search the premises."

Tiso:" do you have a search warrant?"

Guard 1:"yes. We do. Pulling out the warrant.

Tiso takes the warrant "ok thank you. Yes, thats good this all seems to be in order."

Buzzzzzzzzzzz

Guard 1:"did you just shred our search warrant?"

Tiso:"what search warrant?"

Guard 1:"the one we just gave you."

Tiso:"I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm sorry, but you can search the premises without a search warrant."

Guard 2:"he's right you can search the premises without a search warrant."

Guard 1:"well don't worry I knew this guy's MO, so I brought a second search warrant."

The Guard grabbing something out of nowhere.

Guard 1:"and it's FRAMED."

Tiso looking scared " you'll never take me alive!"

Inserting himself into the shredder while everyone heard the flesh and bones crunching, then it stopped.

Guard 1:"I should have given this one to him first."


End file.
